Right Turns
by BSManthaLUV
Summary: What if Rory and Jess hadn't gotten into a car accident in 'Teach me Tonight' ? Lit. Complete.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it. All I own is the idea that I came up with.

**A/N: **I think this has been done numerous times, but I don't care. I have to put my spin on it. Plus, I'm bored and trying to figure out what will happen in the next chapter of my fic Simple Things. So… read and review.

**Summary:** What would have happened if Jess And Rory hadn't gotten into the accident in 'Teach Me Tonight'? Lit one-parter

"Go right."

"That was a twist of events." Jess said licking his ice cream cone simultaneously turning the wheel proudly to the right.

Rory laughed softly, then realizing what she had just told Jess to do let her laugh die away. Dean would find out, Dean may as well have been magical he found out everything that went on between them, although it may have had something to with the fact that Jess rubbed it in his face.

"Jess—do my a favor don't tell Dean." Rory pleaded turning toward him, breaking the silence that had turned the joy ride into an awkward one.

"Why? We're just riding around. Friends do that right Rory?" He arched an eyebrow, glancing at her with a knowing smirk.

"Jess." Rory warned. She gave him puppy dog eyes and stuck out her lip in a childish way. She needed him to not tell Dean. Not want. _Need._

"Can I tell one of Dean's friends?" Jess asked innocently.

"Fine. Turn around. We should be studying." Rory said ignoring his question, he arched an eyebrow again. He looked disappointed. "What was the point in coming out here Jess?" Rory questioned. She loved saying his name, it had a ring to it and rolled off her tongue, saying it forced her to smile. Well… maybe it didn't force her to smile, but it did persuade her too.

"You tell me." Jess stated blankly, pulling into a driveway and turning around, heading back up the street toward Luke's.

"It was your idea." Jess said when Rory didn't reply.

"Actually, you told me too."

They were almost at Luke's; a loud silence had setteled over the car. "Time to learn." Jess muttered unenthusiastically getting out of the car. Rory did too and walked over to his side of the car, she wanted to be next to him.

He glanced over at her approvingly and skeptically when she fell into step beside him. Then walked faster to see if she would to, and sure enough she did.

She could smell his hair spray, he didn't wear much cologne. At least not enough to smell unless your face was buried in his neck. "You're killing the ozone layer." Rory said pointing to his hair.

"I guess I'm a murderer." He replied, looking over at her. He locked her gaze for a few seconds, and smiled slightly.

"Race you." Rory said, the first to look away. She rushed ahead and heard his footsteps coming after her. His were faster and heavier then hers. He was right behind her now; she could smell his hair again, destroying the ozone layer. But that was the thing about Jess… he could be a mass murderer, and Rory would still stick to his side. You just had to like him, even when you hated him you envied him, even when you hated him you admired him.

Rory knew he wouldn't follow anyone else, he knew he wouldn't chase after another girl and she ignored it. Because she had wonderful, sweet, lovable, joyful, light-up-a-whole-fricken room, Dean.

…Okay… so _maybe_ she was sugar coating him… just a _little_ bit…

Rory felt Jess grasp her shoulder to help him slow down. "I'm never doing that again." He muttered, but smiled slightly.

"Yes you will." Rory said back smirking at him smugly.

He didn't answer her; he just opened the door of Luke's avoiding the answer to the question. "So you really wanna study? 'Cause I have a killer CD collection upstairs…" He drifted off.

"Jess!" Rory scolded, she gave him a shove—a flirty one—as she passed, sitting down at the table.

He sank down next to her, dejected. Immediately he started doodling, 'cause obviously he thought that was how you learned calculus.

"What are you drawing?" Rory asked, she scooted the chair closer to his. A lot closer, her sweatshirt sleeve was brushing his. He looked up at her, his eyes going from hers, to the chair. Approvingly.

"Nothing." He glanced up briefly at her, meeting her eyes.

"So number seven." Rory said. She pulled over her paper rather then moving back where she started. Unconsciously, she leaned toward him, her ear inches from his. The fumes from his hairspray drowning her, but she didn't care.

She'd drown before she'd scoot away.

"Your kind of close." Jess said, raising an eyebrow. Rory blushed and scooted further away, sort of. She just leaned away. Jess sighed.

"Number seven?"

"89." Jess said undoubtedly shooting off the first number that entered his mind. Rory hated these moods of his, she wanted to make him happy. She didn't want to date him… just make him happy; with friendship.

Besides, she had Dean. Wonderful, beautiful, sweet, tolerable Dean.

"Jess." Rory said, catching his attention. She loved saying his name. J-e-s-s, Jess. He looked up toward her interested.

It was the way she'd said his name that caught his attention.

There scents mixed, her faint perfume, simply clean smell and his hair spray. Creating an aroma better then Calgon's fragrances.

"Yeah?" He breathed, the minty smell escaping.

"N-nothing." Rory'd gotten caught up in the moment. She had Dean, perfect Dean.

"Fine." Jess said, then moved closer to her meeting her lips.

She held his chin with two of her fingers, delicately. Because he was delicate, he could crack any second.

He tangled one of his hands in her perfectly smooth hair. It wasn't smooth after that.

"We should stop." Rory whined pulling away, leaning her forehead against his.

"We just did."

And then he pulled her in again.

**A/N: **Wasn't great. I don't think, I didn't like it very much. I think I stalled… do you?


End file.
